


Glimpses

by AllyGrace



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGrace/pseuds/AllyGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been almost two months since she had left the Banks family. No, no. That was all wrong. It had been two months since she had last been in London." </p>
<p>[ A series of one-shots set approximately two months after Mary Poppins left No. 17 Cherry Tree Lane. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this (soon to be) series was posted to ffnet over a year ago. New chapters to come hopefully soon.

It had been almost two months since she had left the Banks family. No, no. That was all wrong.

It had been two months since she had last been in London. The toe of her sensible shoe touched lightly to the grass of a rather secluded section of the Park adjacent to the Banks residence–– to Cherry Tree Lane.

Being back in London felt right. She couldn't say that it made her happy because that would be admitting to allowing sentiment to muddle her thinking. Which was something that practically perfect people did not do. However, it was perfectly acceptable to say that it felt right to be back. It was, after all, something of a home to the nanny.

Cheers echoed through the park. Curious… Was there some kind of event taking place? Should she allow her curiosity to get the better of her and go to see what was happening? She wouldn't have to be at her new assignment's home for at least another hour… Perhaps there would be enough time to take a quick peek.

She made her way through the park, eventually emerging from the seclusion of the bushes and trees to find a large gathering of women. Mary would recognize those sashes anywhere. Winifred Banks was a suffragette. Though her sash had been turned into a tail for the kite George had repaired for Jane and Michael, Mary was certain that being an advocate for a woman's right to vote was a sentiment that wasn't easily given up.

Mary continued to walk, not stopping to listen to the speeches being given. She nodded politely when people noticed her, but otherwise kept to her own business and (though she wouldn't admit that she was) scanned the crowd for any familiar faces.

She could have sworn that she saw her. Somewhere in the crowd. But how could she be certain that it was… There was no way to know for sure without stopping to get a closer look to to confront the woman. And that would hardly be acceptable considering Mary was no longer under her employment and their family was supposed to be moving on without her.

Even though she couldn't be completely certain, she had that gut feeling that it was…

* * *

Mary did her best to avoid that park after sighting Mrs. Banks there. In fact, Mary avoided Cherry Tree Lane altogether if she could help it. Her time with the Banks family had come to an end and they no longer needed her. If they spotted her hanging about near their home, they might think she was coming back for them –– something she wouldn't be able to do. It was for their own good that she spend some time away from Cherry Tree Lane.

It wasn't because she didn't care for them. Quite the contrary, Mary loved cared for that family quite a lot. And it was because she cared that she knew she needed to keep her distance. The thought of simply leaving London for a year or two had crossed the nanny's mind. By staying away from London entirely, she would cut the chances of her running into the family almost entirely. But Mary couldn't bring herself to leave the city she called home for good. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to Bert –– her dearest friend. No, she needed to return. London was a part of her – as sentimental as that sounded, it was true.

She lead a pair of young children down the street, heading in the direction of Mrs. Corry's shop. The children, a brother and sister, argued quietly as they followed. Mary halted, turning to face her charges with a stern look set in place. She informed the children that they could continue their argument, but that they would be returning home at once or they could agree to disagree and go with her to purchase some gingerbread and conversation.

With the threat of their outing being ended before it had begun, the children immediately ceased their arguing and promised to be good. Mary knew their promises were piecrust ones, but she hoped that they would be good on their promises at least for the afternoon. Otherwise, she would never get to Mrs. Corry's and gingerbread would have to wait.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary thought she saw a familiar face walking down the other side of the street. She didn't stop, nor did she look back to verify whom it was she saw. She merely continued down the street

However, it only took that quick glance out of the corner of her eye for Mary to be almost certain that she had just seen Winifred Banks. She looked well, Mary thought. She also thought that London might be big enough for herself and the Banks family. For now, they were dancing around one another, coming close to meeting again. For now that would have to do, but how long would it be until they actually crossed paths again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Micheal Banks both spot Mary Poppins in the park.

Life after Mary Poppins' departure was both magical and spectacularly dull at the same time. While the Banks children had found a way of keeping magic present in their day to day adventures, Jane noticed a practically perfect shaped hole where she felt their last nanny ought to be. Jane and Micheal hadn't had a nanny since Mary Poppins left; her parents felt they no longer needed one. In a way, they were right. Both George and Winifred Banks had made an effort since the winds changed to be more present in their children's lives. Still, that didn't mean that Jane and her brother were supervised throughout the entirety of the day. 

It was a day much like the one their magical nanny had arrived (a touch windy, but otherwise ordinary) that Jane and Michael had escaped to the park (with their mother's permission and with promises that they would supervise one another). Michael had gone on a search for Missus Corry's conversation shop, leaving Jane sitting on a park bench near Neleus. He was much more interesting the last time she'd seen him. She was about to admit defeat by boredom and go in chase of her brother when she spotted her.

Over the crowd that had gathered for the day, Jane swore she saw the characteristic black hat. Her posture immediately straightened as she tried to catch a better glimpse of the woman who very well might've been her nanny. She even considered standing on the bench to see over the dense crowd. _Now, Jane be sensible. That's certainly not how a lady conducts herself, is it?_

The Mary Poppins in her head was right; a proper lady (even one as young as Jane) shouldn't be the cause such a scene. And in the end, causing such a scene would have been for naught for as soon as she'd recognized the hat, it disappeared again into the crowd. Jane sighed and pushed herself away from the bench with one last sorrowful glance at the frozen statue. It was time to see where Michael had disappeared to...

* * *

Micheal Banks was well on his way to being a perfect gentleman, thank you very much. In spite of any progress towards this goal, however, Micheal was still just shy of nine years old. His sister ( who was older and very capable of looking after herself as she often liked to remind their parents ) had expressed no interest in accompanying him on his quest to find the conversation shop, so Michael struck off on his own with visions of gingerbread stars dancing in his head. 

The shop proved to be more elusive in his memories than it was to find and in no time at all, he'd located the marketplace and Missus Corry's talking shop. He bought three gingerbread stars and half an ounce of conversation for good measure. Mary Poppins was sure to be proud of him if she could see him now, he thought. 

His quest complete, Micheal thought he'd best find his sister again (in case she was starting to feel lonely). Mrs. Corry carefully wrapped his purchases in a small paper bag, told him to say hello to his father, and then sent him on his way. Halfway between the marketplace and the rest of the park, Michael spotted a very familiarly carved parrot. It winked knowingly at him before it faded back into the crowd. He picked his way through the mass of people with newfound determination. He'd just seen Mary Poppins' umbrella, he was sure of it. 

Instead of seeing his nanny, however, through a break in the crowd of people, he spotted his sister. Mary Poppins had eluded him. He sighed and crossed to Jane. At least he could share a cookie with her while he regaled her with how he was certain he'd caught a glimpse of Mary Poppins...


End file.
